


Точка опоры в переменном мире

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Краткое описание жизни Йозака в пятидесяти зарисовках





	Точка опоры в переменном мире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fixed Point in a Changing World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163416) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre), [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Tекст представляет собой нечто вроде эксперимента: цельный, но из очень маленьких кусочков. Части идут в хронологическом порядке, но между некоторыми проходят года, между некоторыми – минуты

**Лето**  
Каждое лето Йозак обещает себе, что сбежит в столицу, но то крыша обрушится, то приемный отец заболеет, то бандиты нагрянут, и его обещание отодвигается на следующее лето, а потом еще на следующее – и так до тех пор, пока однажды утром он ни просыпается и просто уходит, зная: или сейчас, или никогда.

  
 **Табу**  
В голове все еще гудит, а глаза заливает кровь, поэтому Йозак видит незнакомца, замедлившего его сползание по стене бара, как мутное ярко-голубое пятно: еще один полукровка, или бы он даже не подумал ввязаться в драку. И рыцарь: помогая, он бормотал банальности в духе «они будут наказаны», словно это был первый раз, когда кто-то из армейских пытался донести до Йозака разницу между его кровью и их.

  
 **Теряя себя**  
Тренировка с новым командиром одновременно и вызов, и удовольствие: скорость против силы, навык против опыта. Но просто поразительно, как хорошо смотрится сэр Веллер, лежащий на земле – в те редкие разы, когда Йозаку удается его обезоружить.

  
 **Падение**  
Где-то за сутки между переводом в другую часть и повышением, которого Йозак давно заслуживал, но никогда не чаял получить, он начинает верить в каждое из безумных, самоуверенных обещаний, данных сэром Веллером.

  
 **Радушный прием**  
Из всего, что принесло с собой повышение, Йозак больше всего благодарен урокам чтения – Конрад перегибается через его плечо, тыча пальцем в слова, а Йозак произносит их вслух, – потому что грамотность означает, что Йозак никогда больше не будет «всего лишь обычным солдатом». 

  
 **Выпивка**  
Йозак осознает, почему Конрад никогда не пьет вместе с остальными, когда тот тяжело приваливается к его плечу после первой же бутылки и начинает мямлить сумасшедшие признания вроде «Я храню себя для брака», «Я никогда не запятнаю незаконнорожденных детей своей кровью» и «А знаешь, Йозак, твои волосы чудесно пахнут».

  
 **Зима**  
Когда армия встает на зимовку, капитан Йозака уходит странствовать по провинциям, а в последние годы – по человеческим странам, прикрываемый одной лишь защитой его матери: с тем же успехом, как когда-то навык владения мечом (не) защищал его при дворе. Поэтому Йозаку выпадает много шансов попрактиковаться в слежке, и он учится показываться на глаза только тогда, когда хочет, чтобы его заметили.

  
 **Темнота**  
Йозак просыпается, когда на его грудь наваливается внезапная тяжесть, и таращит глаза в темноту комнаты без окон, готовый действовать в любой момент, как его возможный противник бурчит что-то очень знакомым голосом в его шею, словно сквозь сон. Йозак ухитряется выползти из-под Конрада, не разбудив его, и уходит, как и планировал пару часов назад. До того, как капитан начнет задаваться вопросом о случайности совпадений: что Йозак оказался именно здесь, в этом городе и ввязался в драку именно в этом баре – и при этом не снимал в нем комнату.  
 ****

 **Яд**  
Сюзанна-Джулия слепа, помолвлена и годится Конраду в матери, но Йозак в принципе не уважал бы любого, кто позволил бы Конраду такое обращение с собой – и не одернул бы его, не поставил на место.  
 ****

 **Розы**  
Йозак заверяет мао, что нет, что бы ей ни говорили, ее сын не одаряет своей милостью прелестных селянок, и она, к счастью, не уточняет детали, оставляя его с чувством легкой досады (потому что ему пришлось бы солгать, что он никогда не делил с ее сыном постель – даже если только в качестве живой грелки).  
 ****

 **Война**  
Он присоединился к армии в честь памяти Дана Хири и под покровительством фон Вальде – но остался в ней не поэтому, и вовсе не поэтому добровольно вызвался сопровождать сэра Веллера на фронт.  
 ****

 **Костер**  
Йозак не решается развести костер – вдруг они не единственные выжившие? – но затаскивает капитана между сваленными в кучу остатками их доспехов и какой-то древесной корягой, надеясь, что жара его тела хватит, чтобы Конрад пережил эту ночь.  
 ****

 **Отчаяние**  
Поначалу, ложась в холодную постель, которая до этого не пустовала месяцами, Йозак думает, что «ушел в иной мир» от маршала фон Вальде – это такой изящный эвфемизм, и даже подробное объяснение не меняет того, что предложение повышения кажется солью на не зажитые раны. Йозак отказывается: он не хочет быть офицером, не хочет пытаться стать Конрадом, и гораздо легче, когда Гвендаль начинает посылать его в места, где Йозаку даже не нужно быть самим собой.  
 ****

 **В голове**  
За двадцать шесть месяцев разлуки оба изменились: Йозак не уверен, рад он этому или его тошнит от такого вернувшегося Конрада. Его натренированный шпионский мозг по-прежнему моментально считывает и определяет в нем умелого фехтовальщика, даже если тот два года не пользовался мечом, но в глубине души все равно таится страстное желание схватить этого (не капитана, больше не его капитана) сэра Веллера за чересчур короткие волосы и выбить из него эту проклятую  _пустую_ улыбку.  
 ****

 **Конец**  
Когда они впервые после возвращения Конрада тренируются вместе, все кончается тем, что Йозак сидит верхом на поверженном Конраде, сжав пальцы на его горле, и упираясь кинжалом, который не доставал уже больше двух лет, в его бок. От неприкрытого удивления Конрада Йозак начинает сомневаться, не зашел ли он слишком далеко, но думает, что сэр Веллер больше не сделает такой ошибки, давая ему фору.  
 ****

 **Молодо-зелено**  
Оказываясь после заданий в замке Клятвы-на-крови, Йозак иногда позволяет Конраду вовлечь себя в демонстрации приемов, показывая новому отряду сэра Веллера, как не воткнуть себе меч в ногу. И думает, что они с Конрадом никогда не были такими молодыми и беспечными.  
 ****

 **Красотка**  
Йозак не задерживается надолго на этой мысли (он пришел за танцем ради нового мао, не ради себя), но, как бы восхищенно ни смотрели на него все окружающие, от одного лишь ощущения руки Конрада Веллера на своей талии, Йозак чувствует себя красивейшей девушкой в этом зале.  
 ****

 **Честь**  
Позавчера Йозак и представить себе не мог, что будет считать за честь исполнить любой приказ этого мальчишки-мао, но после того, что произошло вчера вечером, его гораздо больше удивляет теплый взгляд Конрада – словно он никогда не сомневался в преданности Йозака или не угрожал убить его за то, что тот осмелился поставить королевство превыше самого короля.  
 ****

 **Надежда**  
Возвращаться в такое время в Дай-Шимарон – не лучшее предзнаменование, но Йозак напоминает себе, что рука – это еще не все тело, тем более даже не ведущая рука, тем более у Конрада.  
 ****

 **Атмосфера**  
Это легко – позволить Конраду вывести его из себя, когда внутри бултыхается иррациональная надежда, что весь этот фарс означает, что капитан на самом деле никого не предавал.  
 ****

 **Пустота**  
Верный солдат Шин-Макоку не должен начинать бой первым и тем более не должен охотно отступать прочь, оставляя мао наедине с врагом, но Йозак сделал именно так… Потому что Конрад так попросил. И хотя в итоге оказалось, что он выбрал правильно, Йозак не может игнорировать причину, по которой он так поступил.  
 ****

 **Змеиный клубок**  
Йозак не знает, что стал бы делать с этим знанием: если бы Конрад раньше сказал ему, кому теперь принадлежит душа Джулии. Но он хотел узнать это от самого Конрада, чтобы тот доверился ему – а не выяснить это вот так, только лишь из-за Адальберта и этого проклятого синего кулона.  
 ****

 **Снег**  
Возможно, из-за ядовитых испарений горы, а возможно, из-за его надломленной веры, но Йозак борется со снегом, насколько хватает сил – и их оказывается недостаточно. В голову постоянно лезут воспоминания об отданных ему глупых приказах и командах, но все же в миг, когда они падают, он цепляется за Конрада, ни секунды в нем не сомневаясь.  
 ****

 **Приспосабливаясь**  
Когда Гизела наконец прогоняет их из покоев Вольфрама, их хватает только на то, чтобы закутаться плотнее в покрывала и дойти до спальни Конрада. Йозак подставляет плечо Конраду в качестве подушки и гонит от себя мысли о том, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как они лежали вот так, и сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем это повторится.  
 ****

 **Сожаления**  
Рука Конрада оказывается бесполезна, Гвендаль ничего не видит, и Йозак готов врезать себе за то, что ослабил бдительность. Знакомство с Великим Мудрецом после того, как Йозак услышал о смерти Конрада, поднимает в нем волну неуверенности: точно так же Шин-О пришел к Конраду и говорил с ним после того, как умерла Сюзанна-Джулия.  
 ****

 **Мир**  
Когда с Ларцами и угрозой, что они несли миру, покончено, ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как присматривать за выпившими аристократами – но Йозак почему-то все празднество не отводит взгляда от Конрада.  
 ****

 **Опытность**  
Наверное, только малыш бы поверил заявлениям Белала о том, что тот ничего не знал, но даже если последние попытки договориться означают только то, что старый ублюдок желает небольшой передышки, в документах все равно прописан отказ от всех требований, который они могли бы предъявить Конраду. И уже от одного этого пункта Йозаку хочется надеяться, что договор будет подписан.  
 ****

 **Странности**  
Йозак воспринял попытку выдать его за  ~~принцессу~~  принца во имя нужд королевства как отличный образчик знаменитого конрадовского чувства юмора, хотя образ капитана, одетого в черные кружева поверх бежевой тафты, будет преследовать его еще долго-долго.  
 ****

 **Вода**  
Когда они у алтаря ждут открытия портала, Йозак склоняется к нему и шутливо жалуется про то, что вечно приходится путешествовать голым через почти замершие лужи. Конрад мельком бросает взгляд вниз и, усмехаясь, шепчет в ответ: «Если бы тут не было так холодно, ты перепугал бы всех жриц».  
 ****

 **Кофе**  
Обычаи другого мира отличаются от всего, что он знал раньше. Йозак понимает это, когда мама мао видит, как он нечаянно делает глоток из кружки Конрада (у них одинаковые кружки). Конрад лишь улыбается – настолько едва заметно, что улыбка обязана быть настоящей, – и залпом приканчивает кофе  _Йозака_ (к бурной радости леди Дженнифер).  
 ****

 **Трапеза**  
Он беспокоится не потому, что это торжественный ужин аристократов-мазоку – Йозак детально выучил все правила этикета мазоку еще тогда, когда учился не размазывать подводку и дышать в корсете, – а потому, что это королевская семья, семья Конрада… А никто даже не удивился тому, что он пришел – по приглашению Конрада.  
 ****

 **Сбой**  
Этот момент тянется слишком долго, но никто не в состоянии прервать тишину – или рассеять пустоту улыбки Конрада. Наконец, хватка Йозака на запястье Конрада ослабевает, их руки падают, и Конрад отступает назад, затем скрывается за шторой, оставляя Йозака на балконе в одиночестве – и жуткой уверенностью в том, что если бы он хоть на миг замешкался, его щека бы сейчас ныла от пощечины Конрада.  
 ****

 **Долг**  
Йозак впивается накрашенными ногтями в ладонь, но не идет искать Конрада: мужчина, восхотевший вступить в брак с сэром Конрадом Веллером, принцем и героем Руттенберга, тут же стал бы раскрытым и (почти наверняка) скоропостижно скончавшимся шпионом.  
 ****

 **Новое**  
После этого вечера между ними повисла отчужденность, и Йозак не уверен, что Конрад вновь захочет сближения. Поэтому он берет миссии далеко за пределами Шин-Макоку, а потом негодует на целителей: рана в бедре надежно приковывает его к одному месту, и времени, чтобы все обдумать, более чем достаточно.  
 ****

 **Двери**  
В крошечной комнатушке в жалкой гостинице у залива в Суберере Йозак кладет схваченный было меч обратно, на пол у матраса, на котором лежит, и Конрад закрывает за собой дверь. А Йозак гадает, что именно мог сказать Гвендаль Конраду, чтобы заставить его придти сюда.  
 ****

 **Постоянство**  
Йозак все же позволяет Конраду перевязать ему раны, хотя те в дополнительном уходе не нуждаются: другого способа заверить Конрада, что он не умрет от кровопотери за ночь, нет. Это впервые, когда они спят вместе в постели  _Йозака_.  
 ****

 **Надежность**  
Тело Конрада позади Йозака источает ровное тепло, и это не просто дружеская поддержка от того, кому Йозак может доверить спину. Йозак замечает, что сам непроизвольно гладит Конрада по боку, но тот лишь пододвигается еще плотнее, и Йозак не может отказать ему в этой близости.  
 ****

 **Уродство**  
Учитывая платья и постоянное спасение всяких сумасбродов из опасных ситуаций, у Конрада крайне романтическое представление о деятельности Йозака во имя Шин-Макоку. Йозак не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо изменилось, поэтому он… увиливает от ответов, когда Конрад расспрашивает о не виденных им прежде шрамах.  
 ****

 **Секрет**  
Их поведение вызывает такую волну ложных слухов, что к тому времени, когда у них появляется, что скрывать, никто даже не замечает изменений.  
 ****

 **Яблоки**  
Они приберегают захваченные Конрадом яблоки до того, как Йозак учит его, как сидеть на крыше и не падать (и чтобы тебя при этом не заметил никто с празднуемой под ними королевской свадьбы – хотя реакция Вольфрама на то, что Юури наступил ему на ноги, способна отвлечь внимание от чего угодно).  
 ****

 **Весна**  
– Я не возражаю, чтобы малыш был у тебя на первом месте, капитан: он мао, и довольно хороший. Но ты постоянно забываешь, что каждый раз, когда ты бросаешься на его защиту, за твоей спиной всегда был и буду я.  
 ****

 **Металл**  
Где-то в толпе солдаты Конрада жадно смотрят, как их наставник по бою на мечах сражается с прославленным (если верить слухам) мастером шпионажа, а самим Йозаком любуются и очень гордятся трое его учеников (хотя сам Йозак отрицает, что они вообще существуют)  
 ****

 **Ноги**  
Йозак знает, что между ними меньшее, на что надеялся Конрад – но большее, чем сам Йозак считал реально возможным. Особенно учитывая, что, образно говоря, они вообще начали этот танец с не той ноги.  
 ****

 **Отблески**  
– Капитан, ты умрешь на месте, когда я покажу тебе мой наряд медсестры, – говорит Йозак, подмигивая, потому что это здорово – видеть, как Конрад смеется, пусть даже и прижимая ладонь к треснутым забинтованным ребрам.  
 ****

 **Полет**  
На свадьбе Гвендаля Йозак танцует с Конрадом. Это не в первый раз, когда он стоит рядом с Конрадом на глазах всего двора, но первый, когда у него при этом на платье вышиты крошечные синие цветочки – такие же, какие вплетены в его волосы.  
 ****

 **Могила**  
– Мама, ты всегда говорила мне искать достойную ровню… – Потому что люди, в отличие от мазоку, считают, что женитьба – это до самого конца их коротких жизней. – Это Конрад Веллер, и лучше его никого нет.  
 ****

 **Дождь**  
Йозак хотел мчаться прочь, пока лошади не устанут, как можно дальше от этой мертвой земли, но их быстро застигло дождем. Как только они поставили палатку, Йозак повел себя грубо, провоцируя Конрада взять его быстро и безжалостно, прогоняя прочь и смывая болью все воспоминания и всех демонов.  
 ****

 **Начало**  
– Это означает, что?.. – чуть позже спрашивает Конрад, медленно прикладывая правую руку к левой щеке Йозака, и тот наконец-то признается, что и не думает снова отказываться.  
 ****

 **Лес**  
– Отец, это Йозак… Он, похоже, стал даже немного ниже, чем в последний раз, когда ты его видел. Помнишь, ты говорил, что мне следует беречь себя для жены–красотки… – И это все, что успевает сказать Конрад перед тем, как его начинают гонять вокруг дерева, а он смеется слишком громко, чтобы продолжать говорить.  
 ****

 **Земля**  
Гвендаль дарит им неопознаваемую вязанную коричневую зверушку, обнимающую настолько же странную ярко-оранжевую, в качестве свадебного подарка и говорит, что они друг друга стоят. И смотрит при этом так, что становится понятно, что это вовсе не комплимент.


End file.
